


Sexy Nights At Freddy's

by Jelisaweta



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Human!Animatronics, Lemon, Masturbation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, citrus, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn dein Vater eine alte Pizzeria kauft, um sie neu zu eröffnen, scheint daran nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sein. Doch als du die Viecher, die andere als Animatronics bezeichneten, siehst, weißt du sofort, dass etwas passieren wird. Du ahnst es!            Fem!Reader x Human!Various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Prologo

** Sexy Nights At Freddy’s **

 

**~~ El Prologo ~~ **

 

d/n = Dein Name

s/n = Spitzname

b/n = Bruders Name

h/f = Haarfarbe

a/f = Augenfarbe

 

 

„Dad, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, rief die h/f. Der Horror in ihren Augen glänzte, sodass man den Bärenanimatronic darin spiegeln sehen konnte. Ihr Vater klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Schau dir deinen kleinen Bruder an, der ist vollends begeistert. Kannst dir ja ‘ne Scheibe abschneiden.“, lachte er herzhaft, während er den raum verließ, um den Rest zu erkunden. Das junge Mädchen sah währenddessen zu b/n, der mit Strahlen in den Augen aus einer Kiste neben der Bühne eine Toy Bonnie Maske herauszog und aufsetzte.

 

Mit diesem Ding sah er wirklich gruselig aus, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck auch aussagte. „Bitte nimm die ‘runter! Das sieht voll ätzend aus.“, zischtest du zum laufenden Meter, der dir die Zunge rausstreckte. „Warum hast du so Angst, s/n? Freddy und seine Freunde sind total toll! Jeder liebt sie!“ „Ich aber nicht! Wenn du auch nur ansatzweise die Filme gesehen hättest, die ich immer gucke, würdest du auch so denken!“

D/n liebte Horrorfilme, aber nach ungefähr 500 Filmen machte sich ein wenig Paranoia Luft. Das bemerkte sie daran, dass sie nachts das Gefühl hatte, immer beobachtet zu werden. Am schlimmsten war es, aber bei Puppen! Und jetzt stand sie auch noch vor welchen. Gut, es waren nicht wirklich Puppen, aber so etwas Ähnliches!

Freddy **Fuckbear** , wie sie ihn nannte, den betrachtete die h/f nun ausgiebig. Sie konnte schwören, dass mit dem Ding was nicht stimmte! Mit ihrem Gesicht ging das Mädel langsam näher an den Bären, um jedes Detail zu sehen. Es war äußerst still im Raum. Auch ihr Bruder blieb an Ort und Stelle mucksmäuschenstill und beobachtete sie. Die Glasaugen, die nach rechts zu **Foxy’s Pirate Cove** blickten, sahen verdammt echt aus. Und sie konnte in der braunen Iris sogar goldene Sprenkel erkennen, so nah war die h/f an der Maschine. Es war äußerst still im Raum. Man konnte sie Spannung förmlich packen.

Doch plötzlich sahen die rehbraunen Sehorgane direkt in ihre und blitzschnell bewegte sich sein Arm nach vorne und streifte sie an den Rippen und erwischte sogar ein bisschen von ihrer Brust.

 

Ein hochfrequenter Schrei schallte durch die ganze Pizzeria und d/n stolperte von der Bühne. Ihr kleiner Bruder rannte sofort zu ihr, um sie zu beruhigen. Mit geschockten a/f Iriden und hyperventilierend sah sie hoch zum Bären, der nun mit seinen Freunden unbeschwert ihr Liedchen trällerte.

Nun kam auch der Vater zur Bühne und grinste breit. „Mein lieber Scholli, s/n, man hat dich bis zum Stromaggregator gehört! Ich hab den Strom angeschaltet und zack lief alles und ein Glück lief bei dir nichts in die Hose.“ Der Mann sah auf die Bühne und freute sich, dass sich die Animatronics ohne Problem bewegten.

Mit offenem Mund sah die Dame zu ihrem Erzeuger, ehe sie schrie: „Ist das dein **fucking** Ernst?! Ich bin gerade tausend Tode gestorben. Mach sowas **nie wieder**!“ Damit stand sie auf und verließ die Pizzeria. Ihr Vater wusste, wie sie tickte und machte sich trotzdem einen Spaß aus ihrer Schreckhaftigkeit – Idiot!

 

An der Bushaltestelle wartete d/n auf ihre Linie, die sie nach Hause bringen würde. Ihre Mutter würde sie sicherlich verstehen, warum sie abgehauen ist. Warum musste ihr Vater auch unbedingt diese dumme Pizzeria kaufen? Klassenkameraden hatten ihr sogar erzählt, dass da einige Kinder umgekommen waren. Der Ort war also ein verdammter Todesspielplatz! Und wahrscheinlich müsste sie da auch noch arbeiten. Gott bewahre. Lieber würde sie sich erhängen, als in diesem Höllenloch zu arbeiten!


	2. Le First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h/l = Haarlänge
> 
> t/f = Teintfarbe/ Hautfarbe
> 
> l/f = Lieblingsfarbe
> 
> b/f = beliebige Farbe

Mit einem Blick der Töten konnte stand d/n im dunklen Bühnenraum. Ihr Vater hatte sie tatsächlich dazu bewegen können, in der Pizzeria zu arbeiten und das **nachts**. Ganz freiwillig war die junge Dame nicht hier, aber leider brauchte sie die Extrakohle und in dem Sommerferien brauchte man immer Geld.

Die h/f atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich mit ihrer Taschenlampe bewaffnet zum Stromaggregator machte, um diesen anzuschalten. Ohne das Teil lief hier nämlich gar nichts!

 

D/n machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, die Animatronics anzustrahlen, da sie noch geflasht von **Fuckbears** **Attacke** war. Ein weiteres Traumata…

 

In den Fluren der **Todespizzeria** hingen einige abgeranzte Zeichnungen und Poster von Chica, Bonnie und Freddy. Eigentlich waren die Kritzeleien ganz süß, wären da nur nicht diese widerlichen Animatronics drauf.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten und eingebildeten Schatten hier und da später, kam die h/f endlich an ihrem Zielort an und legte den Hebel des Generators um, sodass jetzt alles funktionieren müsste. Und irgendwie grauste es ihr, wieder zur Bühne zurückzukehren, denn sie konnte bis hierher das blöde Gesumme von Freddy hören. Allerdings nicht die Musik der Band. Wirklich merkwürdig. „ **Fuck it** … Dabei sollte ich doch hier **nur** aufräumen.“, stöhnte d/n genervt und lief zur **Show Stage**.

 

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, ging das Licht auch schon wieder aus und sie hört ein paar dumpfe Tapsen und d/n hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht zu schreien, und knipste sofort ihre Taschenlampe an nur um zu sehen, wie die Tür aus der sie gerade kam hin und her schwankte. „ _Was zur Hölle!? Das kann nicht sein!_ “, dachte sie sich und begann zu zittern. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „ _Bitte lass es ein Einbrecher sein, bitte lass es ein Einbrecher sein_!“ Wie ein Mantra ließ sie diesen Satz in ihren Gedanken kreisen und traute sich kaum die Animatronics anzustrahlen.

 

Die Angst runterschluckend und den Griff um ihre Taschenlampe fester werdend, führte sie die Leuchte langsam zur Kiste mit Merchandise, an der ihr Bruder vorgestern war, und dann weiter auf die Bühne, wo sie zuerst **Fuckbears Mikrofon** sah, dann weiter zu Bonnie, der immer noch seine Gitarre hielt, anschließend zur **Pirate Cove** , wo Foxy hinter dem lilafarbenen Vorhang hervorlugte. Alle an ihrem – Moment! Schnell wedelte d/n mit der Lampe wieder über die Bühne. **Chica**! Chica war weg!

 

Wie vom Blitz gestochen ranntest du zum Eingang, aber in diesem Moment gerade Ausgang und wolltest die Tür öffnen, doch sie war versperrt! „ **Unmöglich**!“, rief die h/f panisch und rüttelte an der Klinke. In Panik, wie sie war, ließ die junge Frau auch noch ihre Taschenlampe fallen, die natürlich kaputt ging. Nun stand sie dort in völliger Dunkelheit und hyperventilierte. Sie wusste, dass mit diesem Ort etwas nicht stimmte – mit diesen **Dingern**!

 

Doch plötzlich hörte sie eine **Melodie** , die sie irgendwie an eine Musikbox erinnerte, und etwas erhellte den Raum taktweise. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich, um und sah auf der Bühne die hellblauen Augen, die sie vorgestern eingehend inspiziert hatte, blinken. Mit weitaufgerissenen a/f Augen sah sie zu **Fazbear** und instinktiv rannte sie zur Tür, durch die sie vorhin eintrat. D/n musste hier weg und zwar schnell. Doch im Dunkeln war das leider nicht so einfach. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht gegen die Wand lief, als sie durch die Pforte raste. Allerdings kam sie nicht weit, denn sie lief gegen etwas, das von der Decke hing, und fiel auf ihr Hinterteil. Dann kam d/n eine Idee, sie hatte doch ihr **Handy**! Damit konnte sie doch noch leuchten! Dies bereute sie sofort, als sie einen Kopf von der Decke hingen sah. Rosige Wangen und weitaufgerissenes Maul – **Mangle**!

Erneut schrie das Mädel und kroch unter dem Animatronic hindurch, um dann mit einem Tiefstarter weiter zu rennen, aber daraus wurde leider nichts, da sich eine gewisse gelbe Maschine wie aus dem Nichts erschien und sie ankreischte. Die h/f spürte wie ihr Herz für einen Moment stillstand, ehe sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

 

 

 

 

„ _Ah verdammt… mein Kopf_.“, dachte d/n. Langsam kam sie wieder zur Besinnung, blinzelte mit den a/f Augen, konnte aber noch nichts sehen. Das Licht war also noch aus, „ _Irgendetwas hat mich ausgeknockt_ … “ Mit schweren Gliedern, schlug sie ihre Arme über den Kopf zusammen. So vertieft in ihren Gedanken, bekam die h/f erst gar nicht mit, dass sich Schritte näherten und vor ihr anhielten.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Foxy. Scheint, als ob unser **Angsthase** aus ihrem Koma erwacht ist.“, sprach eine Stimme im sanften Bariton. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen wollte sie schreien. Doch eine Hand hielt sie davon ab.

„Aye, Freddy. Leider ist sie ein sehr lauter Angsthase.“, antwortete eine rauere Stimme hinter dir, „Sie hat sich von Chica ‘nen saftigen Schlag eingefangen und das noch im **Animatronicanzug**. Ich glaube, sie kann sie nicht leiden, eh?“ Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren.

 

Herzhaft lachten die beiden Männer, während die junge Frau geschockt der Konversation zuhörte und im Griff des Mannes hinter ihr zappelte. Moment mal! Foxy und Freddy? Animatronicanzug? Von Chica einen Schlag abgefangen? D/n begann wieder zu hyperventilieren, sofern es ihr durch die Hand auf ihren Mund möglich war. So lag die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kidnapper wieder auf ihr und Freddy beschloss das Licht anzumachen.

 

 

Die h/f brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich an die Lichtbedingungen zu gewöhnen. Anschließend musterte sie den Mann vor ihr. Er war gut 1,85 Meter groß, muskulär und sah aus wie Mitte 20, hatte kurze schokobraune und leicht wellige Haare. Seine Wangenknochen waren hoch und sein Kinn war spitz, was ihm etwas Junges verlieh. Seine Haut schien von der Sonne geküsst und diese hellblauen Iriden bohrten sich in ihre Seele, während seine Lippen zu einem bubenhaften Grinsen verzerrt waren.

Dann wanderten ihre Augen zu dem anderen Herrn, sofern es ihr möglich war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie rostbraunes Haar erkennen, dessen wilde Spitzen abstanden. Eine goldene Iris sah zu ihr und d/n sah, dass eine Narbe das andere - geschlossene Auge zierte. Hatte er das Auge verloren?

Sein Kinn war markant und er trug einen 3-Tage-Bart, der ihn wirklich männlich wirken ließ, wie Anfang 30. Da er in der Hocke war, konnte man nicht sagen, wie groß er wirklich war. Jedenfalls sah sein Teint aus wie Karamell.

„ **Wow, die sehen wahrlich aus wie Models**.“ Doch dann traf es die h/f wieder wie ein Schlag. „ **Foxy und Freddy**?!“

 

„Ich glaube, wir müssen ihr nichts mehr erklären. Wie es scheint, konnte sie einiges schlussfolgern. Schlaues Kind.“, bemerkte Freddy. Foxy hinter ihr summte in Bestätigung. „Aye, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gerne wüsste, warum sie hier ist und dann auch noch lebendig, eh?“ Die Frage war diesmal tatsächlich an das Mädchen gewandt. D/n nickte, noch immer Foxys Hand vorm Mund. „Wirst du schreien?“, fragte der Mann mit den rostbraunen Haaren. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Damit ließ er die Hand von ihrem Mund sinken und hoffte darauf, dass sie wirklich nicht kreischen würde.

 

Die beiden Männer sahen den jeweils anderen an und grinsten. Beide hatten ein gewisses Interesse an dem Mädchen, seit sie vor zwei Tagen mit ihrem Vater und Bruder die Pizzeria betrat. Ihr h/l h/f Haar sah so weich und seidig aus, während ihr t/f Teint die Farbe ihrer Augen zur Geltung brachten. Ihre roséfarbenen Lippen sprachen für unanständige Gedanken, während ihre Figur dafür sorgte, dass nicht jugendfreie Bilder im Kopf hatten und sich vorstellten, was sie nachts alles mit d/n anstellen könnten.

 

Die Animatronics hatten die Freiheit sich ab **0 AM** frei bewegen zu können bis **6 AM**. Da es jetzt gegen 1 AM war, hatten sie also noch 5 Stunden zum **Spielen**.

„Nun es ist ganz einfach, s/n. Wir wollen dich **nehmen** , bis du nicht mehr laufen kannst.“, flüsterte dir Freddy ins Ohr, beugte sich dazu hinunter. Wären deine Augen nicht am Sehnerv befestigt, wären sie wohl wahrscheinlich aus ihren Höhlen gerollt. Das. Konnte. Nicht. Wahr. Sein!

„D-das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen!“ Geschockt und paralysiert sahst du Fazbear in die Augen. Beide kicherten. Und wie ernst sie das meinten. Somit warf Foxy d/n über seine rechte Schulter und platzierte seine Hand rigoros auf ihren süßen Hintern. Während der Rothaarige lief, schlenderte sein anderer Arm hin und her und war das etwa ein Haken?

 

„Er wird dich damit schon nicht erstechen, solange du ihm keinen Grund dazu gibst.“, grinste Freddy, der ihren sturen Blick auf das Stück Metall bemerkt hatte. „Wohin bringt ihr mich?“ Mit einem leichten Klaps auf ihrem Po, machte der Pirat unter ihnen auf sich aufmerksam und beantwortete ihre Frage: „Nun, wir dachten, es sei die beste Idee dich in die **Pirate** **Cove** zu bringen, wo wir ungestört sein können.“ Foxy schob den Vorhang beiseite und trat in sein Reich ein und ließ d/n wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen.

 

Gott. Ihr Herz würde gleich ihren Brustkorb sprengen. Die Animatronic würden sie jetzt wirklich… würden mit ihr verkehren und das **surrealste** war, dass sie es sogar irgendwie erregend fand, denn die zwei Männer waren schon ziemlich heiß und mit beiden gleich **Sex** zu haben war gar nicht so angsteinflößend, obwohl sie hätte eigentlich fliehen sollen.  
  
Freddy machte den ersten Schritt auf sie zu und presste seine Lippen auf die der h/f. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, wie weich seine doch waren. Mit diesen Gedanken drängte sie sich gegen den Bandleader und bat mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass. Dieser war ein wenig perplex, hatte er mit so einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet und sah zu seinen Kollegen, der die Brauen in die Höhe zog, ehe er diabolisch grinste: „Los, Freddy! Sie **will** es, eh?“

Ebenerwähnter stöhnte bei dem Gefühl, dass deine weiche Zunge seine Lippen entlangfuhr, was ihn dazu veranlasste den Mund zu öffnen und sie zurück zu küssen. Fazbears Muskel drängte sich in d/n Mundhöhle und erkundete das neue Territorium, was sie aufkeuchen ließ.

Er unterbrach den Kuss für eine Sekunde, um ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und ließ seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhen, damit die h/f nicht zurückweichen konnte. Dann widmete er sich wieder ihren geschwollenen Lippen. Sie stöhnte willig und saugte an seiner Zungenspitze. Das spornte ihn an, sodass sie einen kleinen Zungenkampf austrugen. Ihre Zähne klackten aneinander und ließ die junge Dame schnurren wie eine Katze.

 

Während all das passierte, positionierte sich Foxy neben ihre Rechte und küsste ihre Hals, natürlich so, dass er Freddy nicht in dem Weg kam. Da der Rothaarige auch spitzere Zähne als sein Kollege hatte, nippte er sanft an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, was ihr erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte. Währenddessen massierte er seine wachsende Erregung durch seine Hose. Er grinste, küsste weiterhin ihre erogene Zone und ließ d/n immer wieder stöhnen.

 

Die h/f spürte wie feucht sie wurde und damit deutlich war, sie angeturnt sie war. Sie begann ihre Oberschenkel aneinander zu reiben und sie quengelte. Eine stille Aufforderung für die zwei Animatronics ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter nach unten zu richten.

Beide Männer sahen sich wissend an. Freddy trat von ihr zurück, ließ ihr einen Moment zum Atmen, während Foxy ebenfalls von ihr abließ. Fazbear befahl dem Fuchs wortkarg, dass er nach einem Seil suchen sollte, damit sie still hielt. Foxy nickte und verließ die Kajüte, ließ die h/f heiß und willig mit Freddy zurück, der sie mit lüsternen blauen Augen ansah.

 

Der Bär machte ihr klar, dass sie sich auf den Boden knien sollte, was sie auch höchst gehorsam tat. Und da sie nun auf einer Höhe mit seinem Schritt war, konnte sie deutlich sagen, dass er wirklich **froh** war sie zu sehen. D/n errötete eine Nuance mehr, starrte ungeniert auf die Beule vor ihrem Gesicht. Freddy sah zu und grinste breit, zeigte eine Reihe von perlweißen Zähnen. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, meine Liebe?“, schnurrte er. Deine a/f Iriden schauten nach oben und du nicktest.

Das Grinsen im dämmernden Licht, ließ ihn wirklich gefährlich und wild aussehen. Die Schatten in seinem Gesicht machten aus ihm mehr ein Tier als einen Menschen. Sie zitterte, nicht nur aus dezenter Angst, da er eigentlich die meiste Zeit ein mörderischer animatronischer Bär war, aber auch aus Lust.

 

Während die h/f in ihren Gedanken gefangen war, kehrte Foxy mit Kabelbinder zurück. Sofort band er einen um ihre Handgelenke und nahm ihr ihre Handfreiheit. Aus ihrer Starre gerissen, sah sie ihm überrascht in die goldenen Augen, bevor er sie hochzeitsreif in die Arme nahm, darauf bedacht, dass sein Haken keinen Schaden anrichtete und trug sie ein Stück weiter in sein Reich. Freddy folgte ihnen stumm. Und als der Rothaarige sie wieder runterließ, erkanntest du eine Matratze auf dem Boden auf der eine sauber gefaltete Decke inklusive Kissen lag – sein Schlafplatz.

 

Foxy drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze und positionierte sich über d/n. Er kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nah und flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen: „Jetzt bin ich dran.“ Dann schnellte sein Mund nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, was sie überrascht quieken ließ. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Foxy und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konnte spüren, wie er seine Erregung gegen ihren Schritt rieb.

 

Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln schaute Freddy den Beiden zu, während seine Hand seine Männlichkeit durch den Stoff seiner Jeans rieb. Er leckte sich die Lippen, als die h/f stöhnte. Fazbear gesellte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Matratze mit einem verschlagenen Plan im Hinterkopf. Foxy benutzte seinen Haken, um ihr b/f T-Shirt zu zerreißen, und zum Vorschein kam ihr l/f BH. Er ließ von ihren weichen Lippen ab und küsste ihren Hals hinab, ließ sie in genüsslicher Qual stöhnen und keuchen.

 

Sie spürte wie jemand ihre Jeans aufknöpfte und sah nach unten, wo Freddy langsam den blauen Stoff von ihren Beinen zog, ohne auch nur den intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie erzitterte erneut, spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper zog. Foxy, der nicht ignoriert werden wollte, massierte ihre rechte Brust durch ihren Büstenhalter, brachte sie dazu ihre Augen zu schließen und zu seufzen.

 

Freddy verdrehte schweigend die blauen Augen Dank Foxys Mätzchen und entfernte ihre Jeans nun komplett, bewunderte die Aussicht vor ihm. Der Bärenanimatronic grinste, sah, dass sie wirklich sehr erregt war. Anschließend ließ er sich zwischen d/ns Beinen nieder und leckte von oben nach unten ihrer Körpermitte entlang, Augen fixiert auf ihre Reaktion.

 

Besagt Reaktion kam schnell und prompt. Sie quiekte und presste ihr Becken nach oben gegen Freddys heißen Mund, spürte seine forschende Zunge wie sie quälend langsam ihre verdeckte Klit leckte. Die Stimulation seiner Aktion und dem rauen Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche brachte sie fast zum Höhepunkt. Die h/f stöhnte und fiepte, bat und flehte an Fazbear schneller zu machen, während Foxy ihren BH mit Effizienz eines erfahrenden Mannes entledigte.

Beide Männer starrten anerkennend auf ihre Brüste, die mit sich jedem Atemzug hoben und senkten. Ihre rosigen Nippel waren hart und bettelten praktisch, gesaugt zu werden. Foxy und Freddy sprangen förmlich zu jeweils einer Brust und nahmen einen Nippel in ihre Münder, an denen sie mit Hingabe nippten und saugten. D/n wandte sich unter ihnen, würde so gerne ihre Hände durch ihre Haare fahren lassen, aber der Kabelbinder verhinderte dies, machte ihre Arme irgendwie leblos.

 

Beide Animatronics fingen an langsam ihre harten Erektionen in die Seiten deiner Oberschenkel zu reiben, ließ sie spüren, wie scharf sie waren. Bei diesem Gefühl stöhnte sie laut auf. Sie wollte sie auf ihrer Haut spüren und nicht durch Textil. Ihr Verstand war verschleiert, eingehüllt im Nebel der Lust sagte sie: „Zieht euch aus.“

 

D/n konnte das Grinsen der Männer gegen ihre Brüste spüren. Sie lösten sich von ihr und entfernten den nervigen Stoff, der auf ihrer Haut lag. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, leckte sie sich lüstern die geschwollenen Lippen.

 

Während dieser **Performance** bemerkte niemand, wie jemand außerhalb der Pirate Cove stand und ihnen aus rosaroten Iriden zusah. Ein junger Mann Anfang 20 stand dort groß und schlank und muskulär wie ein Läufer. Seine lavendelfarbenen Haare ließen ihn aus der Band herausstechen. Stumm lauschte er der genüsslichen Folter, die ihr Foxy und Freddy bescherten. Sein Atem kam stoßartig und er keuchte leise. Bonnies Männlichkeit stand stolz und prächtig in der Höh‘ und er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu umfassen und sich einen runterzuholen. Er öffnete mit seiner freien Hand den Vorhang ein Stück, um das Geschehen mit zu verfolgen.

 

Die H/f spitzte die Ohren. War da nicht eben noch ein fremdes Geräusch? Es hatte sich angehört wie ein Keuchen. Sie schaute sich um und keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie die Hälfte eines Gesichts hinter dem lila Vorhang sah und prompt hatte sie ihn auch identifiziert. **_Bonnie_**?

Auch Foxy und Freddy, die ihren Strip beendet hatten, sahen zum Vorhang und grinsten.

 

Bonnie, der nur langsam registrierte, dass alle ihn anstarrten, errötete stark und entschuldigte sich auf der Stelle. „E-es tut mir so leid… Ich… also… I-ich wusste nicht…“, stammelte er nervös und verdeckte seine Erektion hinter seinen Händen. D/n lächelte mitfühlend. _Der Arme_. „Warum leistest du nicht Gesellschaft, eh?“, fing der Pirat an, „Du siehst aus, als könntest du Erleichterung gebrauchen.“ Unglaublicherweise wurde der Hasenanimatronic noch röter, ging allerdings auf das Angebot ein. Schüchtern lief er auf das Trio zu, Augen nur auf die h/f gerichtet. Unbewusst leckte er sich die Lippen.

 

D/n hätte auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden können. Drei Männer sahen sie an, als sei sie die meist begehrenswerteste Frau auf der Welt. Bonnie, der noch immer seine Männlichkeit versteckte, deutete ihr mit roten Wangen sich aufzusetzen, sodass er ihr mit wenig Mühe seinen Schwanz vors Gesicht halten konnte und ohne zu zögern, öffnete sie bereitwillig den Mund, um an der Spitze zu saugen. Währenddessen zog Bonnie sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es blind auf den Boden und ihre gebundenen Hände zogen den Rest seiner Hose und Shorts herunter zu seinen Fußgelenken.

 

Foxy nahm sich die Ehre und entfernte ihr das letzte Stück Stoff von den Hüften und alle drei Männer stöhnten bei dem Anblick ihrer feuchten Weiblichkeit auf. Bonnie stieß sogar kurz in ihren Mund, weswegen sie sich nun an seinen Hüften festhielt, so gut es der Kabelbinder zuließ.

Der Pirat unterdessen küsste ihren süßen Po und sorgte für einen geeigneten Winkel, damit er perfekten Zugang zwischen ihren Beinen hatte. Jedoch küsste er nur die Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel und nie dort, wo sie es am meisten brauchte und es dauerte nicht lange, da bemerkte sie, dass der **Bastard** sie neckte, was sie mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. Gerade als sie von Bonnie ablassen wollte, um sich zu beschweren, vergrub der Rothaarige sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen, küsste, leckte und nippte an ihrer Klit mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

Ihre Nägel vergruben sich in dem Becken des Gitarristen und hinterließen rote Striemen. Foxy war wirklich verdammt geschickt mit seiner Zunge und dann war es soweit und sie spürte den Knoten in ihrem Unterleib langsam reißen, bis ihr Orgasmus sie überschwemmte, wie eine Flutwelle.

 

Freddy währenddessen besah sich das Spiel und konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst zu berühren. Hätte er nicht gedacht, dass der schüchterne Bonnie gleich in die Offensive geht und deinen Mund beansprucht.

 

Bonnie stieß weiterhin in ihren Mund hielt ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen in Position und Foxy positionierte sich nun hinter der h/f und glitt mit einem geschmeidigen Stoß in sie. Ihr Stöhnen ließ ihre Kehle vibrieren und sorgte dafür, dass Bonnie sich vollends hingab und eine seiner Hände ihren Hals umfasste und sie zwang ihn ganz in ihren Mund zu lassen. „Ngh!“, stöhnte der Gitarrist und ließ seinem Trieb freien Lauf, bis er sich schlussendlich still in ihrem Mund blieb und sich dort ergoss.

Nachdem er sich aus ihr zurückzog, küsste er sie und schmeckte sich selbst auf ihren Lippen. Anschließend zog er sich zurück, um die anderen nicht zu blockieren und schaute dem Treiben gebannt aber auch ausgepowert zu.

 

Da der Gitarrist sein Feld geräumt hatte, sah Freddy nun seine Chance und nahm dessen Platz ein. Allerdings gönnte Foxy ihm das nicht und drückte d/n mit seinem Haken bestimmt an den Schultern nach unten, so dass ihr Oberkörper tiefer in die Matratze gepresst wurde. Seine Stöße wurden härter und in der Kajüte konnte man laut und deutlich das schmatzende Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch hören. Das Stöhnen von der h/f wurde immer heiserer und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie verenge sich auch zunehmend um den Schwanz des Piraten und dieser wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Seine Hand landete mit einem Knall auf ihrem Hintern und beugte sich nach vorne über, um ihr ins Ohr zu raunen: „S/n, zeig den Zweien, wie gut ich dich ficke. Stöhn meinen Namen, wenn du kommst!“ Foxy raffte sich wieder in seine Ausgangsposition und seine Stöße verloren an Rhythmus und er presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. Auch er kam seinem Limit nahe. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass Freddy ihm seinen Todesblick schenkte.

 

„Ugh… ja… Foxy!“, kam es von der jungen Dame. „Ich… kann dich nicht hören, Süße…“ „Ah… **Foxy**!!!“, stöhnte d/n laut und erzitterte. Freddy und Bonnie blinzelten nicht. Sie mussten sich dieses Bild, wie sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, unbedingt in ihr Gedächtnis brennen!

„Aye. Genauso, Kleine!“, knurrte der Pirat und stieß noch einmal tief in sie, ehe er in ihr abspritzte. Er entzog sich ihr und kicherte dunkel, aber nicht ohne noch einmal verspielt auf ihren runden Po zu schlagen. „Sie gehört ganz dir, Fazbear.“, sagte Foxy und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen.

 

Der Bärenanimatronic setzte sich auf die Matratze unmittelbar neben d/n, die wirklich zu sexy aussah, so wie Gott sie schuf, nackt auf dem Bauch liegend und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Gerade als sie sich aufrichten wollte, griff er nach ihren Oberarmen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Liebevoll küsste er ihren Hals, wo Foxy einige Bissspuren hinterlassen hatte und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Während ihr Atem wieder schneller wurde und hier und da immer wieder seufzte, fuhr Freddy mit einer Hand zu ihrer Weiblichkeit und streichelte sie zärtlich. Augenblick drückte sie sich in seine Hand und stöhnte.

Lächelnd führte er zwei Finger in sie ein und bemerkte, wie nass sie war. Der Brünette küsste wieder ihren Hals entlang, weiter zu ihrem Ohr. „Foxy hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, da ist so viel Sperma in dir.“, flüsterte und spürte, wie das weiße Zeug seinen Finger entlangrann und sein Handgelenk hinunterfloss. „Gefällt es dir, mit Samen gefüllt zu sein?“, fragte Fazbear flüsternd und begann sie in einem langsamen Rhythmus zu fingern. D/n biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, hatte nicht vor zu antworten. Seine andere Hand landete auf die bereits gereizte Haut ihres Arschs und sie stöhnte – ein wenig auch wegen des Schmerzes. „Antworte!“, befahl er bestimmend. „Ja.“, hauchte sie.

 

„Ja, was?“ „Es… es gefällt mir… mit… hah… Sperma g-gefüllt zu sein.“, presste sie atemlos hervor. Dafür hatte sie sich auch einen Kuss verdient. So sanft und liebevoll, dass sie sich kurz, um seine Finger verengte. „Sag mir, s/n, soll ich auch in dir kommen. Soll ich tief in dir abspritzen, dich vollpumpen mit meinem Samen?“, keuchte er nun, konnte kaum glauben, wie hart ihn dieser **Dirty** **Talk** machte. Die h/f nickte und hauchte: „J-ja… bitte, Freddy!“ Sie wimperte, als er seine Finger aus ihr zog und die Spitze seines Schwanzes an ihr rieb. „Dann reit mich. Sorg dafür, dass jeder noch so kleine Tropfen in dir landet.“, sprach er und packte mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte und mit der anderen schob er seinen Schwanz in ihr.

 

Während d/n rhythmisch ihre Hüften auf und ab bewegte und Freddy von unten nach oben stieß, so dass ihre Brüste vor seinen Augen auf und ab wippten, hörte man das Kichern von Bonnie. Und Fazbear lugte an der h/f vorbei, um dem Gitarristen einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Foxy grinste breit. „Was… ist so lustig.“, knirschte Freddy erbost. Der Pirat erhob das Wort. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du gerne unten bist.“ „Du hast doch was ganz anderes gesagt.“, meinte Freddy. „Aye, stimmt.“, grinste der Fuchs und zwinkerte Bonnie zu, der sich die Hand vorm Mund hielt, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Fazbears Griff an ihrer Hüfte verfestigte sich und würde sicherlich blaue Flecke hinterlassen. „Haltet die Schnauze oder verschwindet!“, knurrte er. Foxy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst mich nicht aus meiner Kajüte verscheuchen, eh!“ Freddy schnaubte und beließ es dabei. Mit Foxy zu diskutieren war sinnlos. **Blöder** Fuchs!

 

Lieber widmete er sich der süßen d/n, die auf seinen Schoß rutschte und nun bemerkte er auch, wie sehr er an seinem Limit war, jetzt wo Foxy ihn nicht mehr ablenkte. „Shit.“, zischte er und stieß schneller und härter in sie. „Bist du bereit, d/n? Ich komme gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten führte er ihr Becken im Takt zu seinen Stößen, sodass sie keine Kontrolle mehr hatte und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Ungehemmt stöhnte sie gegen seine Lippen und mit seinem **finalen** Stoß, haschte er nach ihren Lippen und schluckte ihren Schrei der Lust. Die Dame spürte wie sein Samen ihren Oberschenkeln hinabrann, als er aus ihr rutschte, und erschauderte bei diesem Gefühl. Ihr Oberkörper lehnte gegen Freddys und erschöpft schloss sie die Augen, ehe sie wenige Sekunden einschlief.

 

„Der Sex war wohl eher **einschläfernd** , eh?“

 

 

 

 

Aloha Leutz,

 

Ich habe es endlich geschafft, diese Monströsität fertigzustellen und ich hab das Gefühl, es verbockt zu haben und ich fühle mich beschmutzt…. xD

 

Aber scheiß drauf, Malle ist nur einmal im Jahr xDDD

 

Btw ist **Five Nights At Freddy’s 4** draußen und ich habe schon viel Inspiration für eine weitere FF gesammelt.

Ich find‘s erstaunlich, wie sich das Game entwickelt hat – wahrlich erstaunlich! c:

 

Unten aufgeführt sind die Links zu den Bildern, wie ich mir die Animatronics als Menschen vorstelle ;D

 

 

 

Human!Foxy:

<http://41.media.tumblr.com/6fc79d881a23a7a6774a48b84afe149b/tumblr_nfmmvsbXb21tsx532o1_500.png>

 

Human!Freddy and Human!Toy Freddy

<http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/312/4/e/imageedit_20_4481282118_by_white_pinpricks-d85oqs4.gif>

 

Human!Bonnie:

<http://orig10.deviantart.net/b410/f/2014/260/3/0/fnaf___bonnie_bunny_by_analphaking-d7zjofe.png>

 


	3. Le Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h/f = Haarfarbe  
> h/l = Haarlänge  
> l/f = Lieblingsfarbe  
> b/f = beliebige Farbe  
> d/n = Dein Name  
> a/f = Augenfarbe

Stumm saß die junge Dame im Bus und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Hatte sie tatsächlich Sex mit Freddy und seinen Kollegen? Ein Ding der **Unmöglichkeit**! Wäre sie heute Morgen nur nicht nackt in der Pirate Cove aufgewacht.

Für d/n schien das alles sehr rätselhaft und schwammig. Ein Glück waren ihre Eltern unterwegs gewesen, sodass sie sich nicht hätte erklären müssen…

 

Seufzend stand sie von ihrem Platz auf, denn der Bus hielt an ihrer Haltestelle und sie stieg aus. Heute würde die h/f aufpassen! _Ich werde mich einfach in dem Überwachungsraum verschanzen!_

So lief sie geradewegs in das Büro des zukünftigen **Security Guard** ohne auch nur auf die Bühne nach den Animatronics zu schauen.

Als die junge Dame sich der Tür zum Flur näherte, hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Misstrauisch drehte sie sich um, um die Ursache für dieses Gefühl zu finden. Allerdings waren da nur Freddy und seine Freunde, die nicht mal zu ihr sahen. _Ich werde wohl paranoid. Kein Wunder…_

 

Allein der Gedanke an den **Vierer** mit Fazbear, Foxy und Bonnie genügte, um ihr Herz zum Rasen zu bringen. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie nun zum Büro, immerhin war es kurz vor Mitternacht. Den Stromaggregator hatte d/n vergessen auszuschalten, sodass sie nur noch die Kameras anmachen musste. Ihr Vater würde sie wohl umbringen, wenn er die Stromrechnung bekäme…

 

Eingeschlossen im Büro verging nun eine Stunde und die h/f saß am Schreibtisch und beobachtete die Animatronics über die Kameras.

Doch nach einiger Zeit bekam sie wieder dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Dieses Mal war es sogar so stark, dass sich die kurzen Härchen an ihrem Nacken aufstellten und ihr ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut heimgesucht wurde.

Beunruhigt drehte sich das Mädel um. Wirklich Angst umgebracht zu werden, hatte sie nicht mehr, da die meisten Animatromics mehr Interesse an Sex mit ihr hatten, aber dennoch lag ihr Unbehagen in der Luft. Doch hinter ihr war nichts. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schüttelte d/n ihren Kopf. Sie wurde wohl wirklich **paranoid**.

 

So setzte sich das Mädel auf den Drehstuhl und begutachtete das Büro, was nun wirklich nicht spektakulär eingerichtet war. Das einzig interessante war wohl der Ventilator, der ihr immer schön kühle Luft zu wehte und ihre Haare schweben ließ. Gelangweilt öffnete sie dann einfach die Schubladen am Schreibtisch, in denen auch nicht viel Aufregendes lag. Sie fand Batterien und die Taschenlampe dazu, aber sie wusste, dass sie die noch gebrauchen konnte. Ansonsten waren da noch ein paar Zeichnungen und Dokumente, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte. Alles ziemlich **langweilig** …

 

Die Türen immer noch geschlossen, sah die h/f aus dem Fenster des Büros und erkannte einen Blondschopf der gerade verschwand. Das war bestimmt **Chica**! Die wahrscheinlich einzige Maschine hier, die sie **tot** sehen wollte. Und Tatsache! D/n hatte wirklich ein mulmiges Gefühl, wieder auf das Huhn zu treffen! Würden die anderen sie beschützen, wenn es drauf ankäme? Wer wusste das schon?

Dank diesen Gedanken und den verschiedenen Mordszenarien, die sich das Mädchen ausmalte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie hinter ihr eine Präsenz erschien und aufbäumte. Die Hand der Person hielt schnell ihren Mund zu, sodass d/n nicht schreien konnte, beziehungsweise ihr Schrei gedämpft wurde. „Shh!“, säuselte es an ihrem Ohr und sie versuchte krampfhaft sich zu entspannen, zu beruhigen.

 

Die Hand verschwand von ihrem Mund und wanderte zu ihrer Schulter und die andere Hand zur anderen. Anschließend wurde sie umgedreht. Als allererstes konnte sie eine muskulöse Brust betrachten, die nackt war! Da stand einfach ein Typ nackt hinter ihr?! Fast automatisch wollte sie nach unten gucken, hielt sich aber zurück und zwang sich in das Gesicht des Mannes zu schauen. Die a/f wanderten wieder über die starke Brust hinauf zum markanten Kinn. Die Lippen lächelten nicht. Die rabenschwarzen Augen von ihm bohrten sich in ihre a/f. Ein paar seiner goldblonden Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er sah nun alles andere als freundlich gesinnt aus. _Wahrscheinlich ist Chica wegen ihm abgehauen_.

 

Hart schluckend blicktest du immernoch zu ihm hinauf. Er war einfach riesig! Wirklich einschüchternd. Er sah definitiv aus wie Freddy, aber dennoch anders. D/n versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was ihr kleiner Bruder zu ihr sagte, als er von all den **tollen** Animatronics erzählte. Hatte er nicht irgendetwas von einem zweiten Freddy gefaselt?

 

Während die h/f so abgelenkt war, um den Namen des Mannes herauszufiltern, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und packte sie an ihren süßen Hintern und setzte sie auf den Schreibtisch ab. D/n quietschte durch die plötzliche Bewegung des Blonden und hielt sich instinktiv an seinem Hals fest.

Sie spannte ihren ganzen Körper an und errötete, als sie eine ziemlich große Beule an ihrem Unterbauch spürte. Der h/f entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, als er sich an ihr rieb. Daraufhin spreizte sie ihre Beine automatisch, sodass er sich noch enger an sie pressen konnte.

 

Der Blonde küsste nun ihren Hals, so sanft, dass sie wohlig seufzte, bis er schließlich hineinbiss und das nicht so zärtlich. D/n biss die Zähne zusammen. **Verdammt**! Der Typ hatte sie **gebissen**! _Oh, Gott! Was zur Hölle passiert hier gerade?_ Sie stöhnte, als er entschuldigend mit seiner Zunge über die Wunde fuhr.

Seine große Hand fuhr unter ihr T-Shirt und fand ohne Umschweife ihre Brust und massierte diese kräftig. Die h/f stöhnte erneut aus einer Mischung Lust und Schmerz. _Bin ich etwa eine Sub?_ , dachte sie sich, als er dann auch noch ihr Oberteil über ihren Kopf schob und es achtlos wegwarf und seine Gespielin in ihrem l/f BH begutachtete.

 

Sie öffnete die a/f Augen und sah, wie seine nachtschwarzen, wundervollen Iriden auf ihre Brust gerichtet waren. Unter diesem intensiven Blick windete sie sich, brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie ist wieder gebannt von seinem Blick, als er ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam und ihre Lippen in einem wilden Kuss eroberte. Heftig stieß er seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und ließ nichts unerkundet. D/n stöhnte in den Kuss , öffnete ihren Mund weiter für ihn. Er brummte in Anerkennung und küsste sie noch härter. Zähne klackten und schabten aneinander, als sie um Dominanz kämpften. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Oberschenkel, entlockten ihr ein Keuchen, das er zu seinem Vorteil nutzte und Kontrolle über den Kuss übernahm.

 

Die Hitze verstärkt sich, während die h/f atemlos in seinen Armen hing. Schlussendlich ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und wanderte nach unten. Erfahren öffnete er ihren BH und warf ihn zu ihrem Shirt. Der Blonde küsste zwischen ihren Brüsten ihren Bauch hinab, bis er ihre Hose erreichte. Er knöpfte die Jeans auf und riss sie ihr förmlich von den Beinen. Nun saß sie da nur just in ihrem Höschen. Sein Blick stach sie förmlich – hungrig und voller **Lust**.

 

„Sieh mich nicht so an…!“, sagte sie und versuchte ihre Brüste zu verdecken. Doch er grinste nur schelmisch. Ihn interessierte ihr Vorderbau gerade nicht. Er zog an den Unterschenkel weiter zur Tischkante. Dann ging der Blonde in die Knie, sodass er nun auf Augenhöhe mit d/ns Unterwäsche war. Seine dunklen Augen konnten genau erkennen, wie sich die Feuchtigkeit durch den Stoff gefressen hatte. Der Anblick war so einladend, dass er sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

 

Die h/f seufzte erschrocken und erregt zugleich auf, als seine Zunge ihre gekleidete Mitte berührte. Leckend und saugend bearbeitete er ihre Klit und d/n windete sich unter seinen Bewegungen. Das gefiel ihm natürlich und verstärkte den Druck.

Anschließend hörte er kurz auf, um das Stück Stoff zu entfernen, bevor er ohne Barriere weitermachen konnte.

 

Ihr Mund öffnete sich in stiller, lustgefüllten **Agonie** , die Lust so intensiv, dass sie keinen Ton mehr hervorbrachte außer ein angestrengtes Keuchen. Sie verlor jegliche Kraft, um sich aufrecht zu halten und lag nun wie ein Sexpüppchen auf den Schreibtisch.

Seine talentierte Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in ihre heiße Weiblichkeit, während sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihre Klit streichelten. Das Ergebnis folgte schnell – d/n bäumte sich vollständig vom Tisch auf, ihre Hände griffen die Kante so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervorstachen, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Ihr Orgasmus so heftig, dass sie für einige Sekunden kleine Sternchen vor ihren Augen umherschwirren sah.

 

Der blonde Mann beugte sich über sie, presste seine Lippen auf die ihren und sie stöhnte in den Kuss, als sie sich selbst schmecken konnte. Währenddessen wanderte seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre Beine und schob ohne zu zögern zwei Finger in sie. Daraufhin keuchte sie und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Zunge genüsslich in ihren Mund zu gleiten zu lassen, während seine Finger sie auf das Kommende vorbereiteten.

Sie spürte, wie er einen dritten und vierten Finger dazu schob, bevor sie sich ungeduldig mit ihrem Oberkörper gegen ihn presste, still um etwas Größeres bettelte.

D/n hörte ein dunkles, raues Kichern und dann zog er sich zurück, nur um gleich mit seiner Härter durch ihre niederen Lippen zu fahren, sich an ihrer Feuchte rieb und sie zu necken. Anschließend drang er mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie und die h/f legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie in **Extase** , fühlte sich ausgefüllter als je zuvor und sie war sich sicher, dass jeder Animatronic sie gehört hatte. Doch das war ihr im Moment egal.

 

Nach wenigen Augenblicken zog sich der Blonde fast gänzlich aus ihr zurück, bevor er sich wieder ganz in ihr versenkte und wiederholte das Ganze, nur um den richten Winkel zu finden, um all ihre richtigen Punkte zu treffen. Die Geräusche die d/n dabei machte, würden sogar Gott und den Teufel beschämen, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Schulterblätter und ihre empfindlichen Nippel rieben sich an seiner starken Brust. Die Beine der h/f schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, drückten ihn noch enger gegen sie, zwangen ihn tiefer in ihre Enge und sie wurde mit einem tiefen Knurren belohnt und er bewegte sich schneller. Das Geräusch von Fleisch an Fleisch war laut und **jeder** der am Büro vorbeiging, **würde** definitiv **wissen** , was darin vor sich ging.

 

Gefühlte Stunden der **süß-sündigen** Folter des Blonden begann sein Rhythmus um zu schwingen. Die Stöße wurden schneller und unregelmäßiger, signalisierte, dass er nahe seines Orgasmus‘ war. Um mit ihm zur selben Zeit zu kommen, begann d/n ihre Klit zu streichen und zuckte mit ihren inneren Muskeln, was ihm ein unglaublich heißes Stöhnen entlockte und ihn seinen Klimax erreichen ließ. Auch sie kam in diesem Moment so plötzlich, dass ihr nur ein verschlucktes Keuchen entkam und sie konnte ihr Blut rauschen hören.

 

 **Tiefenentspannt** und ausgelaugt lag die h/f fix und fertig auf den Schreibtisch, die a/f Augen geschlossen. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Golden Freddy.“, flüsterte sie, „ **Dein Name ist Golden Freddy.** “ D/n setzte sich auf, nur um festzustellen, dass der Animatronic nicht mehr im Büro ist. Sie sah auf die Uhr.

 

**5:58 AM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, kill me!
> 
> Das Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen. Keine Ahnung, ob man das lesen kann. Aber es hat mich echt Nerven gekostet v.v
> 
> Hoffentlich wird das nächste Kapitel besser xD
> 
> Hab schon 'ne wirklich geile Idee und es werden wieder mehrere Animatronics beteiligt sein.
> 
> Übrigens vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewschreiber, Favoriten und Schwarzleser ;D


End file.
